


Konyadake

by angeldescendant



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Ep 9 Credits aaaaa, bike ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeldescendant/pseuds/angeldescendant
Summary: Let's dance. Let's just dance.





	Konyadake

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble lmao. That ending credits in ep 9 still gets to me. As haunting as it was melancholic.

Akira dreamed.

 

He dreamed of a yellowing sunset, he and the rider behind him possessed by light. He held onto the handlebars of his motorbike. Normally the rubber would itch from the sweat pooling in his palms but it didn’t during that moment as he drove.

 

His passenger was stirring. The arms ensnaring his stomach loosened a little.

 

“Where are we going?” his passenger asked, voice drowned out by the wind.

 

“Somewhere.”

 

“Are you real?”

 

He stifled a laugh. “Maybe.”

 

“You don’t know where we’re going, do you?”

 

He laughed. “Don’t ruin the moment, please.”

 

Her left hand left his side for a moment. He imagined it rubbing through her head or flaying at the wind. There were no cars that drove with him along the highway. They were along the riverside now. The light against the water glittered like broken glass. Maybe for Miki they shone like stars.

 

“Let’s imagine we’re going to the end of the world,” he heard Miki say. Her voice seemed so distant yet clear. “And maybe we can pick up our family on the way. Maybe Miko and our other friends too. That would be nice. Yeah, that would be nice.”

 

His ribs felt on the verge of breaking under her hold. “Where do you think we can put them though?”

 

“Dunno, maybe we can pass by a shop on the way? Let’s look for a large van or a mini-bus. It will be fun.”

 

“Can you imagine how embarrassing it might be though? Our moms and dads might spill a ton of stuff about us. I can’t imagine the nightmare of washing the dishes every night during the trip too.”

 

“You’re always such a downer.”

 

“I’m always the one doing the dishes!”

 

“You exaggerate. You only do them like what? Thrice a week?”

 

“Don’t forget when we’re cleaning the house, geez. You tend to skip and check your phone more. I always do everything.”

“Oh, shut up.”

 

Akira laughed.

 

“This road doesn’t seem to end,” Miki then said. He felt her head rest on his back again.

 

“Yeah, kinda annoying though. If this is all heaven is, another endless road trip.”

 

“I don’t mind though.” Her hands did not suffocate him like they had earlier.

 

“You’ll get sick of me along the ride. I’m sure of it. Cross my heart.”

 

“We’re dead though, so that doesn’t count.” He did not know how she died. Was she also as complacent as now? As jesting? As accepting?

 

“I don’t really mind.”

 

“Don’t say that. ‘Course you will. Pretty sure along the way we’ll grow tired of each other. That’s always how it goes.” There was still no trace of cars anywhere. The arrows on dashboard never seemed to tire as they went near full throttle.

 

“Maybe it will be different here.”

 

Akira stared onward. He couldn’t turn his head at her. He was afraid that he’ll break the spell, whatever spell it was. “You were always so sure of shit.”

 

“I thought I was,” she said. He felt her head turn to look at the horizon on their right; at the wisps of smoke that seemed to dissipate on the golden undead sun and at that fractured glass of water that seemed so real against the murmuring wind. “It feels good to have a sense of control about everything.”

 

“Life is uncontrollable though.”

 

“Yeah, I just realized that when they literally stabbed me in the back. Kinda ironic right? I was always running ahead and then it just happened. You think it’s karma?”

 

“Regretting huh? Doesn’t matter now though.”

 

“Yeah, guess it doesn’t.”

 

It took a while for either of them to speak. There was still no destination in sight for the both of them. Maybe there wasn’t supposed to be.

 

“I wish I knew that this was a possibility,” she then said. “I wouldn’t have screamed so loudly before I woke up with you in front of me. You and me, y’know like one of those heroes riding up to nowhere and then the credits will roll.”

 

“Yeah,” was all Akira could say. “Yeah.”

 

“Yeah,” Miki then said as her grip below Akira’s chest continued holding him close. He imagined her smiling as they continued riding. She was impossibly warm.

 

He looked at the Miki he was holding then. Her lips were parted for another absent breath. He kissed her forehead as she lowered her under a nest of flowers. As beautiful and ephemeral before giving themselves away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
